Soul Amity
by ubyrai
Summary: Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand. A one-shot and drabble collection. SoMa. TWT. COMPLETED
1. Scars

**Hope you enjoy this, and all my future one-shot drabbles that I'll be posting here for that matter.**

**Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Bones.  
**

**

* * *

**

_X-x-x **Scars** x-x-X_**  
**

"How'd you get that?"

"Knife slipped while i was making dinner."

There was a pause, in which Maka let her eyes drift back to her book, trying to find the line she was currently in the middle of reading.

"What about this one?" Soul's light touch grazed the faint discolouration on her wrist.

"Uh, not sure, probably got it on some mission." She shrugged.

They were currently stationed in a comfortable position on the couch, well comfortable for Maka anyway. The meister had placed a cushion in Soul's lap, (in which he allowed her head to be laid in) and had pushed him to the furthermost corner of the sofa, enabling herself the most room available to spread out on.

Soul was supposed to be watching the T.V, but instead he had taken a sudden interest in the scars that lined Maka's arms.

The said slid slightly calloused finger tips over the discoloured rips. Unawares of the way he made his meister shiver in...was it pleasure? Distracted away from her book, Maka focused all her attention on the warmth that was emitting from their simple contact.

"This one?" Soul asked, tracing over the top of her shoulder, close to the strap of her singlet...and bra for that matter.

"Um. Dunno."

Why was her heart beating so damn fast? It was just Soul, just that stupid, immature sloppy guy that she was best friends with. Exactly, they were just _friends_.

Then why the hell was her body betraying her in this way? And why did she like it so god damn much!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his finger trickle slowly up her neck and stop agonizingly close to her jaw line. She almost let a growl escape her throat. How dare he stop, when she was enjoying it so much!

"What about this one?" He whispered huskily down at her, hint of a smile traced in his voice.

"Chrona, when she cut me, right before the Kishin was revived." Maka had no idea how she was keeping her voice so calm.

She was grateful when his fingers were on the move again, continuing to tickle their sweet way up her neck and stroke her cheek so gently. She subconsciously lent into his touch.

"And this one?" The meister finally looked up at him, and as soon as she did, she felt herself fall into his deep crimson eyes. They burned into her. As hot as the colour that was portrayed in his irises. His were filled with emotion; she recognized curiosity as well as something else that made her lower stomach burn.

Wait.

"Since when did i have one on my face?" Maka knitted her eyebrows together trying to remember the last time she looked at herself properly in the mirror. It was today, so unless she cut her cheek without knowing...there was no scar.

The scythe's straight face grew into his well known smirk.

"You don't"

...

...

"Maka-CHOP!"

* * *

**Review please! :D  
**


	2. Religion

_X-x-x Religion x-x-X_

There was an ominous hue radiating from the TV that she wasn't watching. She should really go to bed. It had to be later than midnight, but the meister couldn't bring herself to shift from the couch.

Maka didn't notice that she was no longer alone in the room until Soul flopped himself down on the sofa next to her.

She snapped out of her trance and frowned at the white haired scythe as he tipped his head back; draining the last of the milk from the carton he was gripping.

"Can't sleep?" Maka asked after he was done wiping his mouth clean of liquid.

He shrugged and slid further down into the couch, throwing the empty carton on the floor, knowing that the meister would no doubt make him pick it up in the morning. "What about you?"

"Haven't tried yet." She sighed and without thinking shifted her weight so her body involuntarily crashed against his side.

"Ouff." Soul huffed, taken off guard. "Jeez, you want to be any heavier?"

Maka pinched his leg, scowling. "Shut up Soul."

The said scythe moved under the new weight, trying to get into a more comfy position. Finally succeeding he sighed and shut his eyes. "Why are you still up anyway?"

"Soul? Do you believe in heaven?" Maka asked, totally ignoring his previous question.

His brows knitted together in confusion, although he kept his eyes firmly closed. "Uh. Why does it matter?"

"Do you think that I'd be going to heaven?" She paused before continuing. "If I believed in it that is?"

"Sure why not?" Her head rose with his shoulder as Soul shrugged again. "Why? Don't you think the big guy would accept you?" He scoffed.

"I was just wondering. Seeing as I've done a lot of killing, and all."

"But you don't even believe in this kind of stuff? Why are you thinking about it all of a sudden?"

She didn't answer his question. Partly because she didn't know the answer herself, but mainly because a sudden fatigue wave had washed over her. She lifted her head up and grabbed his arm out from in between their bodies, wrapping it around herself, and sliding down so she was using his right thigh as a quite comfortable pillow. She sighed, his smell invading her senses. He smelt woody, like a fire that hadn't been put out, except this fire had been sprayed with hints of cologne. Not that she minded. He smelt like comfort and like home. Like safety. So she couldn't help that she fell asleep like that.

"You don't need to go heaven. You're already a god damn angel."

* * *

**A/N:** :O That was probably the most cheesiest crap I've ever written. I apologize for the immense amount of fluff.


	3. Unconsciousness

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for your reviews and favorites :D

Your love = my inspiration.

I don't own Soul Eater. -.-

* * *

_X-x-x **Unconsciousness** x-x-X _

"Soul ~" A dangerously seductive voice beckoned him from the kitchen. The said scythe curiously rose from his spot on his bed, heading towards the person that was calling him.

At first he had his suspicions. It could just be Blair after all. But after thinking it through he realized that the cat wouldn't _ask _for him, if she wanted anything she'd just jump on him when he least expected it.

So who did this extremely arousing voice belong to?

Opening the door that lead to the kitchen Soul's breath hitched when his eyes made purchase with the owner.

Yeah, it was Maka. We'll at least Soul _thought_ it was Maka.

This Maka was wearing less clothing than the usual feminist one. Try, lingerie. (Most likely the outfit her father gave to her as a 'present' last year.)

"Soul ~." She slunk her way towards him before running a finger up his clothed chest. "You're hogging all the dooner."

"What?"

"I _said_, you're hogging all the dooner!"

Soul's eyes flew open, rudely awoken from his dream by none other than the meister that was featured in it. Coming back to reality, he noticed the warm body pressing up against his_. _This _was_ his room right? Yeah it defiantly was, he confirmed it, noticing the glow of his alarm clock that was partially obstructed by the head that had stolen his pillow.

"Maka, why the hell are you in my bed?" Soul turned over to face her, but she had her back to him. There really was not enough room for two people in a single bed.

"I was cold." Maka muted quietly, obviously as tired as he was. The scythe was suddenly grateful for the dark, as a blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the dream he had just had. Why was Maka in his dreams? And the bigger question. Why was he subconsciously thinking about her in skimpy clothing? He put the dream out of his mind, blaming it on his lack of contact with 'normal' women.(Maka didn't count) He was a guy remember? He couldn't help it if he wanted those sorts of things to happen in real life. But with Maka? Seriously?

Although she did look good in that outfit...

"Are you still cold?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Kind of."

Soul, without thinking it through, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, her back fitting snugly against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, trying to regain some of the pillow she'd stolen from him at the same time.

"Better?" He whispered close to her ear.

"Uh, yeah." He felt her body relax against his.

"Night then."

Even though he didn't like to admit it, it was the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, so... i dunno if i like it. What do you guys think of it?

...Maybe I'll write a TsuStar chapter next...


	4. Massage Therapy

**A/N: **_My bad, been a while since i updated. Gomen. -.- been busy._

_Standard disclaimer applies.  
_

* * *

_X-x-x **Massage Therapy **x-x-X_

Her hair pissed him off.

She was not a child anymore, so why did she insist on pulling her hair back into the hairstyle that portrayed the epitome of innocence and childhood? It was unnecessary. Her hair looked much better when it was out anyway.

He loved the way it danced around her shoulders when she moved. The way it suited her face shape so well.

It made her look so much more irresistible.

Not to mention the god damn smell that wafted his direction when she was near. The smell of her shampoo. It was like strawberries, coconut and vanilla all mixed together to form a ridiculously delicious scent. He found himself purposely standing close to her just so he could catch a whiff of it every now and then.

He was so uncool when it came to Maka.

"Arg! I don't get it!" The meister's voice echoed from her room. Sighing he lifted himself off the couch (where he seemed to be a lot these days) and trudged into Maka's bedroom to see what her complaining was about.

Peaking around the corner he spotted the said blonde rubbing her temples in annoyance. Soul stepped into the room.

"What's your problem?" The scythe asked glancing over her shoulder. He was faced with what looked like homework. No surprise. Moving his eyes upward, he read the title of the sheet.

"Maka! No wonder you don't get it! This is 3 star Meister work!" Soul pointed to the heading.

"I know, but I understand most of it, it's just this question." Maka grumbled, continuing to rub her skull.

He frowned, noticing her hair still up in pigtails from school.

It was one of those spur of the moment actions. Before he knew it his hands were slipping the hair ties out from her hair, throwing them carelessly on the desk next to the bundle of sheets she was so frustrated with. He flicked her hands away from her skull, replacing them with his own.

Soul combed the blonde hair through his fingers twice before sinking his fingers down into her tresses, finding his way through the jungle of strands to her temples, creating small circular motions. Effectively giving her a head massage.

Her hair was even softer than he'd anticipated it to be and the perfume radiating from it was enough to make Soul's mouth water. It seemed that the scythe was enjoying giving the massage just as much as Maka was enjoying receiving it.

She tipped her head back to look up at him, his hands still buried in her hair. She looked confused.

"What?" Soul questioned, halting his massaging.

"What are you doing?" her brows knitted together.

"Uh...Giving you a head massage?" Soul paused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it just doesn't seem a very Soul-like thing to do." She was smirking up at him now.

"Fine then, I'll stop." He made a move to retract his hands from her head, but another pair stopped him before he could escape.

"No keep going, it's good." Soul didn't miss the shade of colour that spread across her cheeks when she said this. He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles before returning the pressure back to her scalp, massaging in all the right spots. Maka had gone back to her homework, this time getting the correct answers without fuss.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Soul mumbled almost to himself.

"Really? I don't like it out." She drummed her pen against the desk, thinking.

"It looks better, trust me."

Soul yawned and removed his hands from her head, careful not to pull out any hair on the way. She let out a groan of complaint. "I'm going to bed."

Maka sighed and swiveled around. "Night then, thanks for the massage." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, no problem. Don't stay up too late studying. It's not cool." The albino retreated into his own room feeling both accomplished and content.

He felt even better when Maka wore her hair down 3 of the 5 days the preceding week.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter is like an extension of something else i wrote. So sorry if it bored you. Ok erg i have a question. So I've never written a TsuStar story before, but i said that i might write one in here as part of the collection. But i'm not sure if i will anymore. **Give me a review if you want me to get over it and just write one anyway. **It will depend on you guys. I just wont promise the best of quality. Thanks for the 22 reviews so far! :D_

_**Morgan: **You didn't sign in/don't have an account so i couldn't reply to your review about the drawing, so I'm hoping you'll read this and review back. :S Sure you can use the idea for your drawing! Will you post it somewhere? Because i'd love to see how it turns out. :P Thanks for the review.  
_


	5. Mellifluous

_**A/N: **I don't own Soul Eater yadda yadda._

_X-x-x **Mellifluous** x-x-X_

He looks at the instrument and sees music, he sees his past and he sees everything that describes the word unloved.

Estranged, bereft, rejected, despised, **hated**.

He sees his own soul reflected in the glossy black piano.

She looks at the instrument and sees nothing but ivory keys, black wood and gold metal. Boring and lifeless until someone touches a key.

But when _he _is standing next to it, her whole perspective changes. It is no longer boring, but dark and menacing, almost ominous. And it scares her.

_He _scares her.

No longer the cocky bastard he usually is. He looks troubled and distressed as he gazes over the ridiculously black instrument.

It makes her want to cry.

She doesn't know much about her scythe's past or family, and she doesn't dare talk about it. She has seen how he changes when the words family and love are introduced into conversation. She's intelligent therefore works it out for herself.

"Soul, you don't have to..." Maka told him, speaking for the first time, even though they had entered the dark music room minutes ago.

"Close the door behind you." The weapon didn't turn, instead he ran his index finger over the headboard, removing the collected dust along the way.

She did what she was told, the large room becoming increasingly depressing as the slowly closing door stole the last of the light.

Maka watched as her partner walked to the side of the room and flicked the switch, turning the light on over the piano, before making his way back over to the instrument.

"You wanted to hear me play again, right?"

He wasn't wrong. She had always wanted him to play for her again. Ever since their meeting 5 years ago. His playing while they were resonating didn't count. She was too busy fighting to listen to the music being created by her weapon.

Her boots made no noise on the tiled floor as she walked over to him, his back facing her still. The blonde was filled with anguish as she subconsciously glanced over his soul. It was radiating off him. Why was he doing this if it caused him so much sadness?

She stopped walking when she was no less than a foot behind him. Closing her eyes the meister gently lent her forehead against his back, hearing him sigh softly.

"If you don't want to, then don't." She whispered.

"It's fine." Soul spoke quietly. "I'm fine." He turned around to face her finally, Maka surprised, took a step back, obtaining a comfortable distance between the pair. "If it's you then I'm fine."

She couldn't help but to smile when his mouth curved up into his trade mark smirk. Anyone else would have thought that his pain had been wiped away, but they didn't know him like she did.

"Even though you're not very good with music, just listen. Try to understand."

Maka nodded before he turned his back again, this time proceeding to step around the piano stool before sitting down silently.

As much as she thought she was prepared for it, the first note that filled the silence of the room startled her. A low note, followed by another, then another, in no particular pattern.

The song wasn't happy. But then again it wasn't sad either. It was mysterious and catchy. Maka found herself swaying along to the somewhat melancholic tune. She guessed that if she did understand music like he did, she should have gotten something else out of it other than beautiful sounds.

Like a meaning.

It was love. That's how he had intended it, but she wouldn't understand and it didn't bother him. Rather he liked it. He liked to be able to play what he wanted. To play with such emotion pouring out and spilling into the notes. He liked that she didn't get it. He just wanted her to like the way it sounded, not to understand the feelings hidden away beneath the surface of the music.

Holding the last note for a lengthy amount of time, he didn't turn around to see what she thought of it. Instead he closed his eyes and drowned himself in the sound that was quieting every second that past. So he was surprised when a pair of hands slid across each shoulder and ran down his chest. He shivered.

"I loved it." The weight on his back whispered. "Does it have a name?"

"Uh no...I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Call it Maka's song!" She laughed jokingly, her pealing voice echoing through the large room.

"Ok." He agreed, not thinking twice. It _was_ about her in the first place.

"Seriously?" She laughed again. "I was kidding...Don't name something that beautiful after me." She tried to remove her hands from around his shoulders, but they were held in place by his own, not enabling the meister to move from her spot his back.

"Whatever. It's staying as your song." Soul let go of her hands, and she removed herself from his back, huffing.

"Let's go you idiot. I need to make dinner before it gets too late."

They walked away from the instrumental room, Maka walking a bit ahead of him. No, she wasn't exactly walking. It was more of a skip-walk, her hands joined together behind her back. Soul guessed it was because she was happy. That or she just wanted to get away from him. Either way, he really did like the title of the song, and the person it was dedicated to. Almost a little bit _too_ much.

He sighed and smiled at her back.

Why did she have to leave him in such an uncool mess?

_**A/N: **Just another one about a love struck Soul. Dammit. I need to write more ones from Maka's perspective. _

_...hint. Don't forget to uh...REVIEW! :D_


	6. Tempted

_**A/N: DISCLAIMED**_

_X-x-x **Tempted** x-x-X_

He was staring.

**God damn it he was staring.**

Cool guys do _not_ stare.

Cool guys definitely do not stare at their flat chested, pig tailed meisters.

Then why the hell was_ he_?

It wasn't a hard question to answer.

To put it simply, she was sucking on her pen. Maka Albarn was sucking on her writing utensil as suggestively as possible, all the while listening intently at the lecture that Professor Stein was enlightening them with.

And well,

It was turning him on.

Come on! He couldn't help it. The poor boy had hormones remember? Embarrassing, desperate and unwanted ones at that.

Soul wasn't exactly sure if she was flicking the tip of her tongue over the top of the pen to deliberately elicit this sort of response from him, or if she was doing it unintentionally.

He really hoped it was the latter, because he honestly couldn't picture the innocent Maka doing any of this on purpose.

Not to say that he hadn't imagined her doing the the things she was doing with her pen… to, you know, _other_ things.

He was jealous of the bit of plastic.

God damn it. He was so perverted!

He blushed a mad red (so damn un-cool) when she turned to see him staring at her, but instead of demanding to know the reason behind his stares like she usually would, she only smiled. Soul looked away, embarrassed at what was previously crossing his dirty mind.

He heard Black*Star's stifled laugh from the seat behind his.

Soul had never been so glad to hear the bell chime, signifying end of class.

He stood up and excused himself from their presence, wishing to make a dash to the bathroom before making any more of a fool of himself.

When Soul was out of the room, Black*Star spoke.

"See Maka? You make him horn - " The assassin was cut off by Tsubaki, who had covered his mouth with her hand. Not letting the idiot finish his sentence. The chain scythe was blushing in embarrassment at what her partner was about to yell out.

"I can't believe I did that..." Maka shook her head in shame. She felt so dirty.

No. Correction, she felt like she had just taken a step closer towards becoming like her father, and she didn't like it.

The blonde sighed. She had been sick of her supposed 'friends' trying to convince her that Soul had hidden feelings for her.

"_I dare you to do something extremely seductive and see how Soul reacts." Liz had dared her this morning. "If he reacts in a _positive_ way – the gun chuckled at her choice of words- then we will have proved our theory correct." _

Of course Maka had refused to take on the dare at first. She didn't think it were possible. Soul couldn't possibly like her… in that way. He was cool, and she was, well she was just Maka. Just boring, titless, bookworm Maka, as he had put it himself.

But in the end she agreed, intent on proving their theory wrong. Then they would have to stop teasing her about it.

And of course it didn't work out in her favor.

She sighed again, packing up her things. Now it was going to be awkward between her and Soul. Jeez what nice friends she had. _Heavy sarcasm._

"I'll see you tomorrow." Maka grumbled, angrily taking the steps out of the lecture theater two at a time.

They were right. Her stupid annoying 'friends' were right.

It was possible Soul did like her like **that.**

But she pushed it to the back of her mind, alongside where she stored her feelings for him. Maka wouldn't let these stupid emotions ruin their partnership, and resonance for that matter. No matter how much of this hormonal catalyst was poured in.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**Letting you guys know again that these are ONE-SHOTS therefore the events that take place in each chapter are in no particular order. For example, next chapter they could 'get physical' [;-)] but then the chapter after that i could decide to go back to where nothing like that has happened. **

**Erg. Hope that made sense to you. **

**Yes they are OOC (especially Soul) but as someone once told me, everyone becomes a little out of character when deciding to be flirty. It's inevitable. **

**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG**

**...isn't that a song or something?  
**


	7. Seduced

**A/N: **_I decided to continue from last chapter. You're welcome. :P_

_I don't own Soul Eater. O.o  
_

_X-x-x **Seduced** x-x-X  
_

She mindlessly walked towards the bike, a little slower today as there was no rush. In fact, she didn't even know where its owner had run off to. She hadn't seen him since he exited the classroom earlier. Maka sighed, wishing to go back to the past and tell herself not to agree to anything that Liz would soon dare her to do. Maka wondered how her sudden realization of his feelings would affect their friendship, and resonance for that matter.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the boy who was walking up behind her, that was until he encased a warm hand around her small wrist, pulling the meister back abruptly. Maka gasped out of shock, turning around her eyes met with ruby ones.

He was glaring at her.

"What?" She found herself asking, confused by his stare.

"What the hell was that?" Soul let go of her wrist, but not breaking the glare he was forcing unto her.

"What was what?" she quizzed. Seemingly clueless, even though she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"You know what I mean!" He flung his hands up in annoyance. "What you were doing with your pen in class before!"

"I was doing something with my pen?" She couldn't help the smile that played around her lips at the sight of his exasperation. "I can't recall doing anything." Maka scratched her head, making it look like she was thinking. The grin that was plastered on her face gave her away. "Nope I got nothing."

"Shut up Maka. Why were you being so…" Soul trailed off. Not sure of the word he was wanting to use right now.

"So _what_ Soul?" Maka could felt her anger rising, she balled her hands into fists. "Go on say it. So slutty right?"

She shouldn't have done it. Now even Soul looked at her like _that_. Like a complete sexually obsessed teenager. Dammit Liz. This was all wrong. Maka felt tears prick at her eyes. She wasn't like this. She wanted to simply be Maka. Book loving, boring, plain old Maka. Not this new, flirty, outrageous, _slutty _Maka.

The blond let out a surprised yell as she was pushed up against the school lockers, but the cry was cut short when Soul crushed his mouth to hers.

She felt his hand at the back of her neck, the other gripping her waist. It wasn't exactly a soft kiss, but a rough, i-need-to-shut-you-up sort of one. Maka tangled her hands in his white hair, which to her surprise was kind of soft. She couldn't help but to let out a strangled half moan when he nibbled at her bottom lip. His teeth where sharp, and she was suddenly worried whether they would cut through her skin when he bit her again. Not that she cared, she kind of liked it. It was an odd sensation, but one that she was more than willing to try again.

She was kissing Soul. Her best friend and weapon. This was wrong, but she liked it so much. The way she could feel his chest against hers, his breath coming out in ragged pants. The deep sound that seemed to come from his chest when he pulled her closer to him.

Dammit she needed air. They pulled apart, but still kept their foreheads touching.

"I was going to say irresistible, not slutty." He growled at her, his warm breath blew across her flushed face. Maka smiled and opened her eyes, and was met with his. "Do we have to talk about this?" The scythe asked. He pulled his head away and sighed when she nodded at him.

"Can we go home first though?" Maka asked. They were alone in the hallway but she still felt uncomfortable. Also because of the fact there was a large combination lock digging into her back.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the outside, to where their ride was parked.

Maka lent her head on his back as he drove them home. Her hands wrapped slightly more tightly around his stomach that usual.

**A/N:**_ Merry X-Mas!_

_ I probably won't be updating till after the 27th. Unless I have sometime to write before we go away. (It could happen)  
_

_Thanks for all your support with this. :D You guys are amazing._


	8. Miserable Memories

**A/N: **_Turns out I did have enough time to write another one!_

_I don't own Soul Eater._

_X-x-x** Miserable Memories** x-x-x_**  
**

She had books. Lots and lots of books.

They filled her room, stacked up neatly against the bare walls. Text books, biographies, autobiographies, fiction, nonfiction and the occasional romance novel. Practically her own miniature library. Maka had so many books that she occasionally went through the piles just to remember what she had and didn't have. And that was how she was filling her time at the moment.

The meister was bored, Soul was lazing about in his room, Blair was out at work and Maka had already finished her homework for the night. Sighing she picked up the closest bound hard back, smiling as she remembered how she came to obtain it.

"_Uh, you see." He was scratching the back of his head. "I didn't really know what to get you….so here just open it." _

_Doing as she was told, Maka tore the paper away from the present, excited by the thought of what Soul had bothered to give her. She grinned when the thick hard back book flopped onto her lap. It was one that she had been eyeing for a while. She just never had the money to pay for it. (Her father was late to give her weekly allowance, as usual) _

"_Thank you so much Soul! I love it!" She stood up and placed the new novel on the coffee table before flinging her arms around her startled partner, who stood there for a moment before gathering himself up and retuning the embrace. "You know me too well!" She laughed into his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, Happy Birthday."_

It_ was_ a really good read indeed.

Dropping the book back down, her eyes searched for others that would provoke her memory. The green orbs found purchase on a small pile in the very corner of the small room. Her child story books, the ones that her mother and father used to read to her before they were separated, because afterwards she wouldn't even let her father read a single word to her. He had hurt everyone; not a father in her eyes anymore. Just some guy she was forced to live with until she was old enough to join Shibusen.

Maka shuffled over to them, spreading them out on the carpet. Picking up the closest she read_, _

_Cinderella. _

Maka glared at it. She didn't like fairy tales. This one in particular. She associated it with her parents, their divorce for that matter. Thumbing through the pages, she found what she was looking for.

The last page was as you would expect. Except for the end.

The last sentence was a struggle to read, as it has multiple lines through it, but Maka already knew what it said as she was the one to scribble over it.

_They lived happily ever after._

The meister smiled at herself, she had defaced it the weeks after her mum left home. Underneath the dark black lines she had written something else.

'_Happily ever afters' are stories that haven't ended yet._

The blonde had believed this for a long time after, only until she had turned Soul into a Death Scythe did she realized otherwise.

Life is what you make it out to be. True, we are all going to die in the end, making it an unhappy ending. But it is what you do before then that counts. What you do, and who you spend that time with.

You are the architect of your lifestyle. However, it takes two to tango as they say. It takes two to make a life together.

And she was very happy to have Soul as her other person, her builder if you like. She'd design how she wanted it.

But he'd make his own changes, make it better for her.

And she was more than fine with that.

**A/N: **_What do you guys think on the matter? Is there a happy ending in life? _

_It's a bit deep. Sorry, my Grandmother died today. I was itching to write something ever since i found out this morning. It's made me start to question things a lot more than i used to. _

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter._


	9. Acetone

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best. It was interesting to see what you thought about the matter of happy endings. I really appreciate the support. Uh. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. :D _

_**I don't own Soul Eater.**_

_X-x-x **Acetone **x-x-X**  
**_

It was Sunday. The only day of the week that Maka would devote to simply relaxing. Doing as she pleased without the pressure of knowing there was other things that had to be done. She wouldn't study, (not that it stopped her from reading) she wouldn't clean and they wouldn't cook as they'd most likely order take out.

So inevitably, Sunday was Soul's favourite day.

On this particular Sunday though, the meister wasn't home, and well. Soul was bored and lonely.

Maka had been dragged along to an all girl sleepover at Thompson's mansion, which happened to be Kidd's also. She wasn't expected home until late that afternoon.

The bored Scythe had tried everything to keep himself entertained. He slept in until 11, he tried to watch TV until realising that there was nothing particularly interesting on on Sundays, the poor boy had even tried reading for god's sake.

Soul collapsed back onto the couch with a huff. His precious Sunday was wasting away before him and he was doing absolutely nothing about it. Therefore when Black*Star rung to ask whether he wanted to play basketball he immediately accepted. Anything to escape the confinements of the apartment. Soul agreed to meeting him in 15 minutes before hanging up and proceeding to change into something more suitable for public viewing.

He grabbed the keys off the kitchen bench and was about to walk out the door when an annoyed and flustered Maka burst into the apartment, falling through the door frame and into his unexpected arms.

"Ah, sorry Soul." She backed up, shutting the door with her foot, as her hands were full with overnight bags and shopping. Maka sighed and dropped the luggage onto the floor before blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Maka? I thought you were coming home later?" He questioned, glancing over at the clock in the kitchen. Something was up, it was only 1o'clock.

His meister didn't offer him an explanation, instead she simply held up her hands, showing him her nails. The blonde was scowling and Soul couldn't help laughing.

Maka's usual plain enamel was covered in a thick coat of pink nail polish. Not only that, but it appeared that the polish was sparkly.

"Shut up Soul. They were going to do my hair and makeup as well, but I told them to shove it and walked home."

The fact that Maka told her friends to 'shove it' was almost too hard to imagine. Soul stopped his laughing and settled for a grin as his brain registered the last of the sentence.

"You should have just rung me. I would have come picked you up." He told her, still grinning.

She sighed, picking up her bags again. "Oh well, I'm home now."

Soul watched from the lounge room as Maka disappeared into the hallway, returning a couple of minutes later with cotton balls and nail polish remover. Soul smirked, amused.

"How was your night?" Maka asked, sighing as she sat down on the couch, placing the polish remover and cotton balls on the coffee table.

"Fine." Soul told her, observing as she poured the nail polish remover on the cotton, effectively drowning it in acetone. "A bit boring though. What about you?"

The meister sighed again, scrubbing the horrid colour off her nails. "It was good until they held me down and forced this unto me." She motioned to the nail polish. "Anyway, can you do my other hand? I suck at using my left hand for things."

Soul scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well uh… you see, I was just about to go to the courts… so…" The fallen face that Maka made when he said this made him stop in mid sentence. He looked everywhere but at his meister. "I guess I could spare a few minutes…" Soul walked over to her as she thanked him. But her words sounded sad and forced.

He shoved her over so he could sit next to her, reaching to the coffee table to grab the removing material, prepping it ready to get rid of the horrid colour that stained her nails. She held her hand out, and he took it in his own, starting to scrub away at the polish.

The fact that they were sitting so close to each other burned at the front of Soul's mind. So when she pushed herself even closer to him- in attempt to make it easier for him to reach her hand- the places they were touching warmed pleasantly. Soul tried not to think about this while he was removing the polish.

Her hand was ridiculously soft for someone that swung around a scythe on a daily basis.

"Ok so I lied." The blonde admitted out of the blue.

"Uh what?" He stopped his ministrations and looked across at her.

"No. Half lied." She corrected, now staring up at the ceiling.

"Can you just explain please?"

"They _did _tackle me down and force girl stuff unto me, but that's not the only reason I left." Maka avoided his gaze, Soul going back to his removal job, now even more curious than before.

"What worse could they do to make you leave?"

Maka shook her head. "They didn't do anything." She sighed. "I wanted to come home because I'd rather spend my Sunday with my weapon than my friends and their girly tendencies. The makeover threat served as a window of opportunity. So I took it." Maka was blushing as she stared intently at the hand he was holding as if she was suddenly interested in how the nail polish removing was going. He was up to her pinkie finger. "I hired a couple of movies out on the way home. I thought we could make popcorn and waste the rest of the day away together. But if you're going out then don't worry."

He liked the way she phrased that. 'Waste the rest of the day away _together_.' So before even thinking about the assassin, Soul responded.

"I'll call Black*Star and cancel. He shouldn't mind that much." The scythe looked at her and grinned. "All done." He released her hand.

"You don't have to cancel…" Maka said, looking away.

"No, it's fine." Soul stood up before looking down at her, smiling again. "I'd rather spend my Sunday with my meister than my friend and his obnoxious tendencies."

Apart from the abuse he received from Black*Star when Soul had called him, the rest of his Sunday was certainly better than expected it to be when he got out of bed that morning.

**A/N: **_It's not the best, but it'll do. I just got up and am still half asleep. Sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors. Just shrug it off. On another note, I'm gonna watch D. Gray Man next! No dammit i need to finish Durarara then K-on... But _then_ i'll watch it! Have a good new year if i don't update before hand. :D_


	10. Nostalgia

**A/N: **_I don't own Soul Eater god dammit._

_The sentences in italics are Maka remembering past events. Sorry, it might be a bit hard to see._

_X-x-x **Nostalgia** x-x-X_

_Maka gasped as Soul brushed his fingers over the cut on her stomach. His touch lingering over her abdomen for a little longer than necessary. His skin was so warm, all she wanted to do was grab his hand and place his whole palm flat on her stomach. That would surely warm her up. _

"_Good." Soul sighed in relief and helped pull her vest back down over her stomach. "It's not as bad as I thought. It'll be fine until we get home"_

The water was a little too hot as she stood under the nozzle of their apartments shower head.

The meister was in a mood. Not exactly a bad one though.

She was feeling nostalgic.

_The white haired boy held out his hand for her to take and sighed before speaking. _

"_Care to dance?" _

_You could tell he didn't want to be there. His body language depicted the uncomfortableness he was feeling. Maka figured that parties like these reminded him of his family. He wasn't a very socialable person._

_Yet here he was, dressed up in the black pinstripe suit that was featured in the Black Room, asking her to dance._

_And who was she to turn him down? _

_Maka smiled and took his warm hand as he linked their arms together, directing her towards the dance floor where as many as 20 couples waltzed. Soul gave Maka an unexpected smirk before placing one hand on her slender hip, the other joining together with her own. Maka swallowed as they started to move, Soul leading as usual._

"_I don't like dancing." Soul spoke as they moved slowly, he wasn't looking at her, rather the space to the side of her head. _

"_Why did you ask me to then?" Maka questioned, frowning._

_Soul looked down at their feet, holding her waist a little tighter than before. "I really like dancing with _you._" _

Maka sighed and rested her head against the cool glass of the shower. Soul had invaded her head, he was all she thought about these days, and it kind of pissed her off.

"Just friends my arse." The meister whispered to herself. She knew that Soul meant more to her than any friend.

_Maka bit her lip, trying to find a way to tell this guy that she didn't need a new partner at the moment. Or hopefully ever._

_Sure she was chuffed, Soul was the one that got partner requests, not her. But she sure as hell wasn't going to leave him for someone else, the same as he wouldn't leave her. It was a sort of silent, mutual agreement that they had going._

"_Uh. Well. Thanks for the offer but I-" _

"_She's taken." The familiar deep voice cut in. Coming from behind. _

_Maka turned around to see the weapon walking up to them, hands in pockets, no expression on his face. His eyes, giving away what he felt instead. Which right now was annoyance. _

"_And she always will be." _

Maka smiled at the memory, and lifting her finger she wrote on the glass of the shower.

'I love Soul Evans.'

"Maka! Hurry up! I need a shower too remember?"

She jumped as her partner banged on the door, impatiently.

"I'm almost done!" The blonde yelled back at him, shutting off the water and squeezing her hair of excess water. She stepped out and grabbed the towel sitting on the lid of the toilet, wrapping it around herself.

"Finally!" Soul exclaimed as Maka stepped out the bathroom door. "I swear if there is no hot water left I'm going to tickle you to death."

She laughed, and continued to her room.

* * *

Soaping up his hair, Soul squinted, trying to make out the words on the glass that were written in Maka's neat handwriting. He leaned forward and blew on the glass, making the words clearer.

He grinned, ignoring the funny flips his stomach was doing as he figured it out.

Stretching out a soapy finger he wrote underneath hers.

'I love Maka Albarn.'

**A/N:** _*Coughs*...cheesy crap...*Coughs.* _

_I finished Durarara! It's been my new obsession for the past week. Well that and Deivant Art._

_Thanks for 80 reviews! _

_It's my birthday tomorrow! _

_God i feel old. It feels weird saying that it's my 17th._

_Hope you all had a good New Year._


	11. Framed

**A/N: **_Holly crap. It's almost been a month since i've updated this. *gets shot*_

_I'm blaming it on writers block at the moment._

_So sorry this is so shit._

_:L_

_Oh yeah. I don't own Soul Eater._

_X-x-x_**_ Framed _**_x-x-X_

She didn't have many photo's.

Well, not many photo's from recent anyway. Sure she had a whole album filled with pictures from when she was little, but Maka didn't exactly want to remember the days where her whole family was together as one.

They where the days that her Papa had made her Mama cry.

Besides, those photo's weren't the ones she was referring to here anyway.

Maka didn't have any photo's of the two of them together.

Just her and Soul.

That was until the day that Tsubaki handed her the rather large envelope.

"_What's this?" Maka cocked her head to the side, flipping the paper over, trying to find the scripture that would rid her of questions. But was slightly annoyed when she found the envelope blank._

"_Remember the day I brought my camera to the basketball courts?" Tsubaki asked her. Maka nodded. "I went and got the pictures made up, asking for doubles so I could give them to you as well." The weapon smiled._

So here she was. Sitting on her bed, back against the wall flipping through the photographs.

Maka grumbled as she quickly flipped through the ones that Black*Star stuck his fat head in. They were a waste of money to print. Tsubaki had obviously thought otherwise.

The two definitely had something going on.

The meister smiled as she flipped to the next picture. It was a group picture of Patti, Liz and Kid. The two girls on the outside with the Shinigami sandwiched in the middle. She'd give it to one of them tomorrow, as they would probably want it more than she did.

Placing it on a separate pile, she turned her attention back to the photos, feeling her lips pull up into yet another smile. She remembered this one.

"_Maka, you need to be in at least one of the photos." Tsubaki frowned raising her camera in attempt to snap the meister when she wasn't expecting it. Maka placed the book she was trying to read between her and the lens. Not allowing the photo to be taken._

"_Lay off Tsubaki, can I not just sit here in peace and read?" She pouted, peering over the top of her book, checking to see if she was still holding the camera. _

"_No you can not. If you wanted to sit in peace you should have stayed at home." Tsubaki grumbled and snatched the book from Maka's grasp, receiving a death glare from the meister as she stood up and attempted to take it back._

_There was a sudden weight over her shoulders, quite forcefully pushing Maka back down onto the bench. Looking up, her eyes where met with the familiar blood red ones. Soul grinned at her, before speaking._

"_Tsubaki's right. If you wanted to read peacefully, you should have gone somewhere _away _from Black*Star." _

_Maka couldn't help but notice how close his face was to hers. She turned to face Tsubaki, feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity. Soul's messy hair tickled at the side of her face._

"_Smile." He whispered. Only audible to her. _

_And before she knew it there was the distinctive noise of a camera shutter and the weight on her shoulders had re-joined the game of ball that Black*Star, Kid and Patti where playing. _

"_Aw it's a really cute picture!" Tsubaki giggled as she looked into the screen of the camera._

"_I don't want to see it." _

Maka laughed at herself. The picture _was _cute.

She was blushing, Soul wearing an actual smile beside her.

That was the best thing about the picture. Soul was smiling. Actually smiling. Not pulling the stupid smirk he wore when he knew he was pissing her off. That freaking smirk that drove her up the wall in frustration.

She really did like it. That boy did not smile nearly enough.

Maka jumped off the bed with a sudden energy burst. Sprinting down the hall with the photo in hand.

"Soul!" she laughed, throwing his bedroom door open without knocking. He'd lock it if he wanted privacy.

He was lying on his bed, music in his ears, relaxing, as anyone would do on a peaceful Friday afternoon.

The weapon sighed when she burst into the room, proceeding to sit up while taking the ridiculously oversized headphones off from his head, pausing his music.

"Soul! Look, look!" Maka giggled, thrusting the photograph into the boys face.

Said boy furrowed his brows trying to focus his eyes on the photo that was stupidly close to his nose. He grabbed the hand that Maka was holding in front of him, pushing it away so he could make sense of the picture.

"Do you remember this?" She asked him, after he realised what the photo was. He looked up, to find her smiling down at him. His stomach, naturally flipping like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah. Basketball about 3 weeks ago right?" He turned his head to the side, snatching the photo out of her grip. Smirking as he looked at the picture in more detail. "Nice blush Maka, was that my doing?"

"Shut up idiot." The meister crossed her arms over her chest, extending one hand out. "Can I have the photo back now?"

Soul shook his head, lifting himself off the comfortable mattress and slipping past the meister, photo in hand.

"I'm keeping it." He told her simply, walking out into the kitchen.

"What! No! Tsubaki gave it to _me_." Maka argued angrily. "I was allowing you to see it, not to take it!"

"I'll be back later." Soul grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, sliding his arms through the holes and pocketing her picture, all the while ignoring her annoying whining.

"Soul!" She yelled at his back, while he was retreating out the front door.

"Bye."

He shut the door behind him. Leaving Maka to fill the silence that was her now empty apartment.

She growled at the sound of his motorbike roaring to life and down the street.

o-o-o

She filled most of the time he was gone reading.

It wasn't too bad. Actually, after a while she enjoyed the silence the apartment possessed. It enabled her to concentrate on the words she was reading rather than the usual interruption every 10 minutes. And she was only three pages from finishing the book as well.

The meister was so enveloped in her own world that she jumped when the jingle of keys and her doorknob being turned broke the silence. Sighing and placing one hand on her heart to settle the palpitations, she dog eared the second last page and put book of the coffee table, standing up.

The door opened and a flustered Soul stumbled in, holding a box of pizza in one hand, a bottle of soft drink in the other and what seemed to be a small bag of garlic bread in his mouth.

"I vrouh inna." The scythe muffled through paper bag, shutting the door with his foot.

"Oh thanks! I forgot that you were cooking tonight." She responded, translating what he said, which was, 'I bought dinner.' She took the bag from his mouth, opening it and peering inside. She was right, it was garlic bread. "…Or not cooking." Maka finished, wrapping the bag up again and dropping it on the table.

Soul sighed and placed the pizza box beside the bread, walking over to grab a glass and pour himself some soft drink.

"Want some?" He asked Maka, who was now stationed on the couch, the pizza on the coffee table next to the book she was 2 pages off finishing.

"Please." She responded, lifting the lid off the box, feeling the warmth and aroma from the food wash over her face. It smelt good. "Yes, Hawaiian!" Maka exclaimed, tearing off the closest piece.

"Of course. You won't let me get anything else." The scythe reminded, placing a glass of coke in front of the blonde.

"Mmhhm." Maka mumbled around her pizza slice.

She expected Soul to sit down beside her then. But he stayed standing, hands behind his back, looking unfamiliarly anxious or something along those lines.

Maka swallowed and looked up at him.

"You gonna sit down any time soon?"

He looked everywhere but at her.

"Uh, here." The weapon held something out to her, finally looking her in the eyes, grinning his lopsided grin.

Maka's heart almost stopped.

Why did he have to be so god damn sexy!

Blushing severely, Maka extended her hand and took the thing, before she could make too much of a fool out of herself.

"I got it made this afternoon." He flopped down beside her, finally taking a piece of pizza and downing half of it in one bite. "I hope it's ok."

Maka was dumbstruck.

She held the black frame in her hands. Behind the invisible glass was the photo that Soul had so rudely stolen off her this afternoon. And along the frame, the sentence "Coolest partner ever" was etched in.

Maka laughed.

Simply _laughed_.

"What?" He asked from beside her.

She couldn't believe he had gone and _framed_ it.

_Framed it! _

Standing up, Maka walked over to the kitchen, skipping over Soul's outstretched legs, frame in hand.

"What are you doing?"

The meister flipped the stand up on the back of the frame, and placed it on top of the microwave. Spinning around she smiled widely.

"Next time we doubt it, " She pointed to the sentence engraved into the frame, "we'll see that and remember why we're such an awesome pair ok?"

Soul blinked, before laughing.

"You're the one that doubts these things not me." He grabbed another piece of pizza.

Maka sighed -not bothering to argue against him- and returned to her spot on the couch, picking up her drink as she sat down.

They were silent for a while as they ate their unhealthy dinner. It was a comfortable silence. Both relishing the state of peacefulness between them.

Maka spoke first, looking into her empty cup while talking.

"Thanks though. For the frame and stuff I mean."

"Hmm?" Soul was dragged out of his own thoughts. "Oh yeah, no problem. I like that picture anyway."

"Me too."

**A/N: **_GAH._


	12. Lead Foot

**A/N:** _Sorry, it's been a while. School went back -_-_

_Thanks for the 100 reviews. :D_

_Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Okhubo_

_X-x-x _**_Lead Foot_**_ x-x-X_

He was going way to fast.

It was unnecessary, but he continued to pull his wrist back, feeling the bike speed up from under him. The scythe leaned forward, willing to go faster and faster, until, hopefully he'd forget why he was driving around Death City at this time in the first place.

Soul leaned to the side, successfully speeding around the tight corner, a smile played around his mouth as he sped up again. He glanced at the speedometer.

130km/h.

The scythe smirked, still not slowing down.

If anyone happened to catch a glimpse of this crazy man, they would surely be scarred for life.

Pointy teeth bared and piercing blood red eyes flashing the only emotion he would let them. Excitement. Only now, when he was alone. His barriers would not break. He wouldn't let them. Keep up the walls and keep the intimidation. The fear that other people had of him. They avoided him, kept their distance.

Not that he minded. He'd rather be like this, secluded from everyone else. He felt powerful, able to get what ever he wanted with a simple flash of his ridiculously sharp teeth.

He turned the next corner with ease, buildings flying by, he felt a sense of enjoyment knowing that he'd be waking people up with the roar of his bike.

He did this often.

Whenever the apartment became too cramped for the two of them, whenever he was bored out of his mind, or whenever Maka was pissing him off. He'd politely-or not- excuse himself, and walk out the door.

Maka didn't mind his frequent exits. He needed his space, and who was she to take that away from him? Besides, he wouldn't listen to her if she tried to stop him in the first place.

As the needle reached 140km/h the scythe sighed and slowed down. As he did so, the weapon realised how easy he could have slipped up, misjudged a turn, or had to stop suddenly.

How easily he could have died.

It's not like death scared him. He'd got the talk from Maka the day she had realised he owned a motorbike. The, 'you-know-how-dangerous-these-things-are-you-should-wear-leathers-and-a-helmet-at-all-times' sort of talk. (Of course he didn't do what she said, like hell was he wearing a helmet.)

But he bought the bike at a time where he didn't really care what happened to him. The time when he didn't give a flying fuck about whether he lived or died.

But that was before he had met her.

Because she needed him, and he needed her. Both could not function without the other, though the two didn't care to admit it. He couldn't die on her, and she couldn't die on him. He valued what they had. The sort of friendship that they shared. Even though she pissed him off more often than not.

The times that they had together where the best of his miserable life. And the weapon wondered what he'd do once she'd graduated from Shibusen. Maka had often talked about travelling to search for her mother, but where did that leave him? He was entitled as a Death Scythe to stay put in Death City in case Shinigami needed his duties. Even though he was the one that wanted to become Shinigami's personal weapon in the first place, he'd begun to regret the decision.

He'd make the most of the limited time they had left together.

Feeling slightly better, (and partially just wanting to see his meister) Soul turned around and headed back towards the apartment.

**o-o-o**

Keys jangled quietly as Soul turned them in the lock. Stepping into the room, he caught the smell of a now cold dinner. His stomach twisted in guilt as the boy realised she'd still made him dinner, even though he had snapped and walked out earlier.

Soul closed the door as silently as possible, just in case Maka had gone to bed already. He was glad he did as his eyes crossed over the prone form sprawled out the entire length of the couch.

The weapon smiled. She had a school textbook open over her chest, as if she had fallen asleep while reading. He watched the rise and fall of the book as she breathed, her lips settled in an 'o' shape.

He already knew the reasons why he loved this girl, but seeing her like this definitely confirmed them.

He made a note to never go so fast again.

**A/N: **_The other day i realised that i had to decide how many chapters i was going to write of this... So after some thinking, i settled for the grand total of 16. _

_Ok, so really the only reason i chose 16 was because if you half it you get 8._

_And Kid would be happy._

_So that's whats happening._

_Only 4 more chapters until this ends._


	13. Iris

**Disclaimed.**

_X-x-x** Iris **x-x-X_

As a little girl her favourite colour had been pink, as was the same for basically every other girl her age.

She would insist on buying the _pink_ version of the dress her mother had picked out. If offered a lolly, she would _have_ to choose the _pink_ one, no matter the taste.

So when her papa offered to paint her room, Maka only had one colour in mind.

"_Are you sure you want it pink hon?" Kami Albarn squatted down to her daughter's height, looking into her familiar eyes. _

_She was secretly glad that her daughter had inherited most of _her_ traits rather than Spirit's. Their daughter was prettier this way, if she did say so herself._

_Maka nodded. "Of course Mama. Every other colour is yucky." The small girl pulled a disgusted face, making Kami laugh. Which in turn made the young death scythe enter the small stripped down room, wondering what the fuss was about._

"_Ok then, if it's pink that you want, then it's pink you'll get." Kami stood up, ruffling Maka's hair on the way, the girl giggling at the attention._

"_Papa! Papa! You're going to help Mama and me paint the room right?" The girl ran over to her father, pulling on his pant legs. "Or does Papa have to go out with the girls from work again?" Little Maka frowned.  
_

"_Don't worry Maka sweetie. Papa isn't going out with anyone." Kami spoke instead, picking her daughter up and placing the girls legs over her shoulders, Maka grabbed her Mother's head, holding on. "Isn't that right Spirit?" _

"_Of course, because you know Maka-chan?" He pinched her cheek. "Papa loves you and Mama the most!" _

_Maka didn't see the glares her mother was giving Spirit._

At the age of 12, two months after her mother had left, Maka begin to dislike the stupid colour.

So she painted her room.

Without Spirit's permission of course.

And she didn't care that her 'Papa' had yelled at her after she painted the walls a ridiculous yellow, along with half the carpet and most of her furniture along with it.

She hoped to be moving out when she joined Shibusen anyway.

So for a while her favourite colour changed to the yellow that was shown on her walls.

That was before she met _him _though.

"_You don't talk much do you?" She stopped in front of him, hands held behind her back, trying to get him to at least acknowledge the fact that she was talking._

_Her new weapon lifted his head up, eyes peering through the hair that was covering his face. "You have a problem with that?" He glared at her. _

_She tried her best to keep the emotions from crossing her face, as his eyes bore into her._

_They were red like blood._

_But they didn't scare her away. Rather, she liked them._

_Such a deep colour. _

"_You know, like the colour red." The meister said suddenly, ripping her eyes away from his and turning around to walk in front of him, l__eaving Soul behind to question why the hell he chose to partner up with such a strange girl._

So when Soul had asked her what her favourite colour was one night, she was quick to answer.

"Red of course."

"…Why?" He looked at her from his spot on the couch, leaning over her legs –which were situated in his lap- and resting his chin on his elbows.

"Because." Maka mumbled, going back to her book.

She didn't exactly want to tell him the truth. That being, because the colour reminded her of him.

"Because why?" He pressed.

"Just because ok? Stop asking me questions, I'm trying to read."

Soul leaned back into the couch again, a smile playing around his mouth as he made a move to drag his finger tips over the skin on her ankle, drawing what seemed to be little invisible letters.

So much for trying to read.

Soul smirked before turning his head towards her, fingers still tickling her skin.

"Your colour preference wouldn't have to do with me would it?"

Maka glared at him over the top of her book.

"No."

It didn't take a genius to work out she was lying again.

The weapon sighed, and lifted his hands behind his head, resting them on the back of the couch.

"Do you want to know _my_ favourite colour?"

"Sure." Maka said, trying to sound like she wasn't interested in such petty information. She continued to pretend to read.

"Green."

"What?"

"My favourite colour is green."

And she didn't need to ask him the reasons, as they were probably the same as why _she _liked the colour red.

Or so she hoped anyway.

**A/N: **_Durrrr. My brain is dead. __Sorry for this nonsensical, boring and badly written chapter._

_Sorry if there are grammar errors... i'm tired. _

_Thanks for the reviews though. :D :D_

_*collapses from drowsiness*_


	14. Inheritance

**A/N:** ...Late chapter is late.

I don't own Soul Eater...

_X-x-x **Inheritance** x-x-X_

"That is your practice piece I take it?" The tall woman crossed her arms as the last note danced around the room.

No.

He had been working on the piece for a good 2 months, in time for his family's annual recital, which was going to take place next week. All the important people where invited. The ones that would decide his future. Which music collage he would be attending and whether he was good enough to bother continuing with his music career at all.

It was certainly _not_ a _'practice piece'_.

"Yes. Of course it is Mother."

He was used to lying now.

"Then why did you bother showing me?" His mother asked him. That permanent frown still in plastered upon her face.

It wasn't good enough for her.

It wouldn't be good enough for them.

_He_ wasn't good enough for anyone.

"Wes has already completed his piece. So hurry up." The woman stood. "And try to make the final piece a bit," She paused on her way out, searching for an appropriate word. "Happier."

Of _course_ Wes had completed his. Wes was Wes. Perfect, perfect Wes.

The son every parent dreamed of having.

Himself on the other hand, he was either the regret, or the mistake.

Soul stood up after his Mother had exited the room.

The boy realised what was happening.

He was an undesired part of the family, simply another mouth to feed, and burden for everyone.

His own parents not taking a liking to his music.

'_And try to make the final piece a bit happier.' _

It was not who he was. How could he be happy when he felt as though he was being pushed out of his own family?

He didn't want it. Sure he felt joy at the feeling of ivory under his fingertips, but he didn't want it as his future. He didn't want to stay in this sort of environment, this sort of family. The maid being the only one who cared for him.

"_I really am surprised Soul." Wes sat under the large peppercorn tree outside the Evans mansion, watching as his brother transformed his arm into the blade of a scythe and back. "What are you going to tell Mother and Father?"_

"_The truth."_

He had blessed his luck. To have inherited the weapon gene.

A window in which to escape from.

So he'd do it.

He'd sit his parents down and tell them what he really felt.

Then he'd leave.

Get emancipated.

And pretend he had no idea who the hell the 'Evans' where.

…All before the night of the recital.

o-o-o

He was scared.

Scared of becoming like them. Of doing what his parents had done to him.

"You won't." She shook her head, kissing him again. "You couldn't." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You're way too caring for that to happen."

He kissed her back, placing his warm hands over the small bump developing on her stomach.

Breaking away, Maka rested her head on his chest and slid her arms around his back, Soul doing the same, head buried in her hair.

"Besides. I wouldn't let you."

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's so short. The last two chapters will be longer. __I hope this isn't too cheesy and crap. R__eally shouldn't have taken me three weeks to write... but i've been doing other stuff alright! Like cosplay...yeah i'm cosplaying *shot* Feel free to head on over to my dA (Rubyrougemedia) and blame that for my FFN disappearance. -_-_


	15. Catchphrase

**A/N:** Arhdskfks;djbfkfergjngn;egn

X-x-x **Catch-phrase** x-x-X

"I'm gonna purge your soul!" Maka paused before shaking her head, not liking the sound of it. She relaxed the scythe in her hands. "I'm going to feed your soul to my weapon!" She tried again.

"Maka" He sighed. "Does it matter whether you have a catch line or not?" She saw him raise his hands in the reflection of the blade. "I mean, I agree it's cool and all, but shouldn't you be more focused on beating this Kishin?"

She huffed, getting a better grip on the shaft of her scythe. "I _am_ focused."

The meister adjusted her feet and ran at the disgusting monster, swinging her new weapon at the beast. But as she was about to swipe Soul through the Kishin, it evaded her attack, jumping over her head.

"Maka, back!" She skidded to the side before it could slash her. The girl felt the material of her jacket and vest rip as its claws swiped though it with ease, just millimetres from her skin. Maka backed away from the Kishin, to catch her breath and get a grip on things.

"You ok?" She heard him ask.

"Hmm, what about this?" She put a finger on her chin. "It's time for you to die!"

Soul shook his head in disbelief. "Maka! Take this more seriously. It's only our second mission!"

She sidestepped, dodging the Kishin's swipe again. Shinigami-sama had given them the easiest target, as they were only a new weapon and meister team. Though with Maka not concentrating on their target, Soul was worried that they would fail at collecting the easy soul.

"Block!" Soul yelled. Maka did as she was told raising the scythe, cutting off the monster's attack before it could hit. She skipped backwards, trying to get some distance between her and the Kishin so she could swipe the blade through successfully this time. The meister ducked down as the claws went through the empty space she was occupying only a second ago. Before the Kishin could attack her again, Maka flung her foot out and around, knocking the monsters spindly legs out from underneath it.

There was a thud as it hit the ground.

The Kishin screeched as she plunged Soul into its abdomen, purposely not aiming to kill it just yet.

Maka pulled him back and placed the scythe over her shoulders, using it effectively as a rest for her arms.

"Hmm…" She looked down at the beast that was writhing around, trying to stand despite the hole in its stomach. "I'm going to take your soul!" She pointed at it, yelling.

Soul sighed, but grinned at her stupidity, feeling relieved that the ugly thing no longer threatened them.

"Nah." He disagreed, shaking his head. "Doesn't have the right _ring_ to it."

Maka frowned, looking at him in the reflective blade. "You think of something then."

"Okay." The weapon pondered for a minute, red eyes staring at the Kishin on the ground. "How about this?" He breathed in before continuing. "Your soul is mine!"

The sides of her mouth picked up. Maka moved the weapon off her shoulders, spinning it in front of her, getting her grip back. (He had made sure she could do it cool like this before going out on their first mission.)

Maka stoped and raised him above her head.

"Serial killer Ivan Milat!" Soul could hear the smile in her voice as she continued.

"Your soul is mine!"

In the next minute, Maka had swung him down into the chest of the Kishin, promptly killing the thing. It's disgusting body disappearing into threads of what looked like ribbon, wrapping around the glowing red orb.

It wouldn't be long before she'd take his soul also.

But he wouldn't put up a fight when she would do so.

**A/N: **gah.


	16. Addicted

**A/N: **Please shoot me. It's been WAY over month since i updated last. I've sort of... moved on from the Soul Eater fandom. Don't get me wrong! I still love SE and everything...and it's not like i haven't been writing SE stuff. (Am writing an AU...will upload... sometime.) It's just that i've been obsessing over...other things recently. So if the characters seem OOC you'll know why. I'll stop rambling now.

Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Soul Amity. Thank you guys soooooo much for the support. I've had fun with this fic. :D

X-x-x **Addicted** x-x-X

"_You want some of my muffin?" The meister enquired, offering to break the food up to share with her friend who looked increasingly bored as she sipped on her hot chocolate._

"_Hmm?" Tsubaki snapped out of the trance to find her friend holding out a chunk of her morning tea. "Oh, no thank you." _

_Maka tipped her head to the side, wondering what was up with the weapon. "Are you ok Tsubaki-chan?" She asked._

_She nodded. "I'm fine, I was just thinking." _

"_Thinking about what? Do you have some secret guy that you haven't told me about? Please don't tell me it's Black*Star." She plopped a chunk of muffin in her mouth. "I mean, I wouldn't care if you had a thing for him, I just don't think he'd treat you very well." She scowled. "He's so annoying, how the hell do you put up with his idiocy?" Maka rambled._

"_No no no." Tsubaki blushed. "It's not that." She lifted her cup up to her mouth, trying to cover her face._

"_What is it then?" Maka pressed, even more intrigued. _

_Tsubaki looked out the café window again. "Maka, do you have a specific thing that you want to do when you fall in love?" _

_Said meister smiled, finishing the rest of her morning tea in one mouthful, chewing and swallowing before answering her friends question._

"_I want to dance in the rain with the guy I love." _

_ x-x-x_

Maka switched the stove off, stirring the pasta in the pot before placing the lid back on with a clang. She'd serve up once Soul was home, not wanting their dinner to go cold if she left it out.

The meister frowned and looked out the lounge window at the darkening sky. It would be night soon. If Soul wasn't home in the next 15 minutes she was going to be angry.

But her future wrath was calmed when there was a knock at the front door. She didn't bother taking her apron off as she swung the heavy door open, to find not the familiar face of her weapon but the shrivelled old face of what seemed to be the postman. She stepped out.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Evans?" He asked, sorting through the pile of letters in his little push-able cart.

"Yes, that's us." She answered, reaching her hands out to grab the small pile of letters (bills no doubt) addressed to her and her partner. She perked up when she noticed the colourful cardboard of a postcard.

Maka thanked the postman, -who was already making his way down the stairs and out of their building, probably eager to get home. - And turned around to re-enter their apartment, only to find the door locked.

She swore, trying again, hoping that if she was more violent, she might be granted entry.

"You're kidding." Maka sighed and slumped her head against the locked door. How could she be so careless as to lock herself out of her own house?

Maka looked down at the postcard from her mother, smiling despite the situation she found herself in. The card showed a picture of the Great Wall of China. She flipped it over, hoping this time that there might be more written on the back than the familiar scrawl of her address.

But it was blank as usual. Maka sighed, but was still grateful that her mother had taken the time to send her something.

After flipping through the rest of the mail –bills, bills and more bills. –Maka walked down the stairs and out the apartment complex, craving fresh air, she sat down on the steps out the front. Waiting for the familiar white head of her weapon to round the corner and let them both back into the apartment.

She suddenly wished she hadn't made him go get the shopping. Maka sighed and sat the papers next to her, placing her head on her hands, he better be home soon, it was almost dark.

x-x-x

It hadn't been 5 minutes before the sound of plastic bags could be heard rubbing together. Maka lifted her head out of her hands, hoping that it was Soul with the spare key and groceries.

Maka smiled when she heard grumbles of "…should have taken the bike." Feeling grateful that he was home.

"Maka?" Soul looked –understandably- confused "Why are you sitting out the front?"

The meister stood up, patting her bum rid of dust and dirt. "Locked myself out…" She mumbled, walking down the stairs to where he was still standing and grabbed a bag of shopping from his hand.

Maka felt a sense of warmth flood over as he laughed. She really did love when he laughed… and when he smiled… and how his touch lingered on her skin as she took the bag off him… She shook her head, ridding her head of those thoughts.

She was no doubt _in love_ with this guy.

Not that he knew. And not that she _wanted_ him to know anytime soon, for that matter.

"You're an idiot." He mock punched her arm.

"Shuddup." She grumbled, wishing that she were back inside where it wasn't raining.

Wait.

When did it start raining?

Maka looked up at the sky, which was now even darker as the clouds had gathered over Death City, deciding that, here, the only civilisation for miles was the best place to release their water.

"Come on, we're going to get wet… lucky I have a spare key." He fished it from his pocket. "Actually any later and I would have been drenched, it's already raining hard." He mumbled. "Damn I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, I was going to play basketball with Black*Star…" He rambled.

But Maka wasn't listening. She stood in the heavy rain, hair sticking to her face already, thinking.

"…_Do you have a specific thing that you want to do when you fall in love?" _

"I want to dance in the rain with the guy I love." Maka mumbled out loud, remembering the conversation she had had with Tsubaki while having morning tea over 2 months ago.

"Hmm?" Soul turned around from halfway up the steps, only to find her still standing in the cold rain. "Did you say something? Why are you still standing out there?"

Maka looked up at him, watching as his warm crimson eyes looked at her with confusion. She smiled and bounded up the steps to where he was, prying the bags from his hands and placing them on the ground. She grasped his warm hand in her own and pulled him back down onto the cobblestone road that was slowly being drenched in water.

"Maka what are you doing? We're going to catch colds…" He furrowed his brows in confusion, looking at her for answers.

She smiled at him through the sheet of rain. "Go with it ok?" Maka placed her other hand on his shoulder. "I want to dance."

He continued to look at her with confusion, but proceeded to place a hand on her waist anyway. It wasn't the first time they had danced together. There was that other time in the Black Room, but she couldn't enjoy it then, she was too busy wracking her brains for a way to beat Crona. It was different now, more relaxed as they swayed together, enjoying each other's warmth, not feeling the cold, as the rain pelted their skin.

Soul grinned mischievously before spinning her out, Maka letting out a small squeak of shock as he did so. But it didn't stop when he twirled her back in. He tipped her backwards over his arm, laughing as he pulled her back up. Maka smiled, the laughter contagious. They waltzed for a bit, both pretending to act like the upper class people at balls. Backs straight and their faces rid of emotion. It didn't last long before they both cracked up.

Maka sighed and rested her face on his chest after they were done laughing. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart thud quickly from the exercise. Maka felt his arms snake around her back in a more comfortable position as they continued to sway, slower than before, his head resting on top of hers. The sound of the rain pelting on the road and roofs of buildings, acting as the music they didn't need.

"What brought this on?" Soul asked after a while, the vibrations rumbling through his chest, she felt his warm breath brush lightly over her skin.

"Nothing really." Maka mumbled, not lifting her head from his chest. She didn't necessarily want to explain about what she had told Tsubaki.

"Mmm." He mumbled in response, not pushing the matter further.

Maka was sort of… melting in a way. She relaxed into him, breathing in his faint scent. He was so warm, and his heartbeat was so soothing. So she couldn't help it when it just sort of slipped out.

"I think I love you…"

It was barely louder than a whisper and was said more to herself than to him.

"Hmm?"

Maka scrunched up her eyes shook her head against his chest, pulling away from him, embarrassed, annoyed but kind of glad he hadn't heard her sudden confession.

"Nothing." She took a step away from him. "We should get out of the rain, we're going to catch colds…" The meister turned and walked back up the stairs, picking up 2 of the 4 plastic bags that were left on the steps. "Can you get the mail that I left there as well?" She asked, turning the door into the complex, letting herself in, holding it open for him also.

"Thanks." Soul said, as he slipped past her and proceeded to walk up the stairs to their apartment, key in hand.

When they got to the door, Soul turned the key in the lock, Maka sighing, wishing she was inside already. She wanted to forget that she had blurted out what she felt before. She'd need a shower after being in the rain for so long as well, then she'd serve up dinner for the two of them, hoping that Soul had bought cheese so they could put on their pasta-"

The sound of Soul placing the letters and bags on the floor still _outside_ the apartment tore her away from the thoughts.

"Ah…you going to open the door?" Maka asked, confused as Soul turned towards her, forcing her to back into the wall. "Soul?"

Maka's eyes widened as she realised that his face was extremely close to hers. "You know what?" She shivered as his warm breath blew against her lips. "I think I love you too." Maka caught his grin before he pressed his lips to hers, hands at the back of her neck and through her wet hair. He moved his lips against hers; slightly nibbling at her bottom lip, and shit did it feel good. She frowned when he pulled away, wishing that the warmth that surrounded her when he kissed her was still present.

She dropped the bags she was somehow still holding and reached up to pull his head back to hers, craving for more of that contact. She felt him grin against her lips as they kissed again, Maka, already addicted to the physical contact.

They both didn't know how and _if_ this was going to affect their partnership, but then again they didn't really care.

How did something as simple as dancing in the rain turn into make out session against the outside of their apartment wall?

Oh yeah, that's right, she didn't care. The fact was, she was kissing this guy.

And she loved it.

She loved him.

And he apparently loved her back.

God dammit, she was_ definitely _addicted.

**A/N: **So. Overall...Which chapter was your favourite?

Thank you again!


End file.
